Silicon dioxide has been used as a dielectric layer in the manufacture of integrated circuits. As thickness of the dielectric layer scales below 2 nanometers, leakage currents can increase drastically, leading to increased power consumption and reduced device reliability. Replacing silicon dioxide with a high-κ material can provide an integrated circuit manufacturer with an alternative to progressively smaller dielectric layer thicknesses while allowing for increased capacitance of the device. Conventional methods of depositing a high-κ dielectric film on a semiconductor substrate include physical vapor deposition (PVD), metalorganic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) and atomic layer deposition (ALD).